unexpected enemies, unexpected love
by Lovelesslife
Summary: This was supposed to be a one-shot. It grew legs and ran away with my pen. This was originally inspired by the song Unpretty. I do not own Harry Potter, JKRowling does.
1. Chapter 1

I FINALLY HAVE A BETA! Thus, I blame any and all mistakes on her. Aside from that, thank you Kyrsania for betaing this story.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed at the Burrow, and stared at one of the pictures Collin had just owled him.

* * *

Draco stared at Pansy; he hadn't bothered to glamor his hair that morning, and it hung down to his waist, thus being the object of her lecture.

* * *

Voldemort stared in the mirror at the transformation that had taken place. He looked so _different _from what he should.

* * *

Harry faced Ginny, pure fury evident in the way he held himself, one of Collins' picture clenched in his fist.

'Marry you? Why would I want to marry _you_? You may be Ron's sister, but you mean _nothing _to me. You are aware that this contract is null and void as long as I don't sign it? It'll never happen.'

* * *

Draco mounted his broom finishing the argument with Pansy.

'I will not change for you. You are merely a friend Pansy. Why should I change what I look like for you?'

* * *

Voldemort turned from the last of his horcruxes and stared at his reflection again. He felt, not quite whole, but better than he had in a long time.

* * *

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to face the family he'd been living with since shortly after his seventeenth birthday.

'Bit of advice, don't mess with other people's lives, especially if their more magically powerful than you.  
Oh, and I thought you might like too know, I'm gay.' With that he threw the powder into the fire and dragging his trunk after him, called out 'The Leaky Cauldron!' and vanished in a burst of green flames.

* * *

Draco flew home, his long hair whipping around him, his thoughts his main focus. He landed and headed straight for the floo.

* * *

Voldemort turned from the mirror with a satisfied nod. Now he looked like he should.

With a crack he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry turned when he heard his name called from near the fireplace.

'Malfoy.' He said politely. 'Is there something you need?'

'No I - I was just surprised is all. Where are Weasel and Granger?'

'Ron is at the Burrow. As for Hermione, I think she is in France again.' He rubbed his hand across his face. 'It doesn't matter in any case anyway, I've broken off my friendship with the both of them. I'm going to Florens', you want to come?'

'Sure.'

* * *

Draco followed Potter to Florens' Fortescue and they ordered their ice creams in silence.

'Why did you break off you friendship with them? You all seemed so close.'

Potter pulled pictures out of his pocket and passed them to Draco.

'Collin sent me these a week ago. The whole thing was a setup, they never really were my friends. Collin saw the papers on Dumbeldores' desk two months ago while waiting for him. He got distracted and forgot about it until he developed the roll of film he used when taking pictures of us fighting, for some reason it's one of his favourite things to take pictures of. There's a few in there I think, I haven't had time to sort through them all yet. Anyway, he made copies and owled them to me when he realized what they were.'

'But it's just a marriage contract.'

'The one you're currently looking at is yes, but you see, I'm gay and Collin knows that. So when he saw that the contract was between me and Ginny, he knew that I had no idea it even existed. Dumbeldore was my magical guardian and he arranged the contract. Ginny, Molly and Dumbeldore have all signed it, the only signature left to make it legal -'

'Is yours.' Draco said realization dawning on him. 'They were going to trap you into a loveless marriage.'

'Mmm.' Harry agreed. 'Did you know that if you're fed a love potion often enough, you grow immune to it?'

'Love potion? No I didn't know that.'

'I wonder if professor Snape knows?

'You could ask him.' a voice behind them said.

* * *

Voldemort watched in amusement as the two young men spun about in their seats, then was surprised when Harry immediately relaxed.

'Ah, hello Tom. Malfoy and I called a truce for today, care to join us in it?'

Voldemort thought about it for a moment, then gave a careless shrug.

'Why not? I've got nothing better to do today in any case. Unless you count paperwork.'

'Nasty stuff that. I'll get you some ice cream, you might want to tell Malfoy who you are.'

As the Potter boy got to his feet, a picture fell out of his pocket without his notice. Voldemort flashed his red eyes at Draco then picked up the picture. He studied it in surprise. It was of him and Harry, fighting in the grounds of Hogwarts. The picture had been taken as the were talking close to one another, both of them obviously angry and then Harry would spin away, dodging a curse from his wand.

'Collin took it at the end of last year.' Harry said setting down a bowl of coconut and lime ice cream in front of the Dark Lord. 'He's rather good, isn't he?'

Voldemort nodded and handed the picture back to Harry. 'How did you know?' he asked as he saw the ice cream in front of him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'With the amount of time I spend in your head? I know more about you than anyone.'

'That might explain the urge to strangle some one I had earlier.'

'Ah, that was the reaction I had to those.' Harry said pointing to the pictures in front of Draco. 'Stranglings not really your style.'


	3. Chapter 3

This here is just for FanFiction Lover. Your review made me laugh and update just for you. If you PM me I'll let out a plot bunny for you to hunt.

Disclaimer: Check the summary if you want one

* * *

Harry watched amused as the expression on Voldemort's face changed from curious to surprise to shock to anger.

'They did this without your knowledge?' he asked looking up at the boy-who-lived.

'Yup.' Harry said leaning back in his chair, looking for all the world as if it didn't bother him.

'They fed himm love potions too.' Malfoy said, looking at the Dark Lord. 'So much so he's grown immune to them.'

'Just the one they were feeding me. Although, now I'm immune and no longer under one, I'm wondering what amortentia smells like to me, seeing as I was under the influence when we did them in class.'

'I still have mine if you want to find out later.' Malfoy offered.

'Hmm, maybe I'll take you up on that sometime. Hey is it possible to be resorted?'

'If you ask for it, yes. Why?' Voldemort answered.

'The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin first year but I asked it not to. Now I know they were feeding me love potions, I want to change houses in case they try something else. Besides, if I'm in Slytherin, I won't have to hide my power. Does anyone want to come to _Magical Managerie _with me? I feel like finding a snake to help me with my Parselmagic.'

'Parselmagic?' Malfoy asked standing with Voldemort.

'Magic done in Parseltounge is called Parselmagic. It's best used for glamours and healing. I've used it a few times, but it's easier to weild if you have a snake to channel the magic through. It's also impossible to undo if you're not a Parselmouth.'

'Indeed it is. However, Parselmagic is extremly difficult and not really worth the effort in my opinion. Unless it's for wards of course.' Voldemort said boredly.

Harry shruggeed. 'The book I read said it's easier for some people than others.'


	4. Chapter 4

Draco watched the Dark Lord and Potter examine the snakes while he wandered amoung the other animals. For eneimies, they were getting along pretty well. In fact, if he didn't know better he'd think they were dating.

Draco snickered, then jumped as something scampered up his body and wrapped itself around his neck. He blinked and tried to get a good look at it.

'Really?' He sighed as he realized what it was. 'A ferret?'

'Tom! I found one that likes you!'

What was with Potter calling the Dark Lord _'Tom' _anyway? He wandered over to them as the Dark Lord examined the snake Potter was holding out to him.

'Potter, I thought we were looking for a snake for you, not -er- Tom. Besisdes, he's already got a snake.'

'I'm sure Nagini wouldn't mind a companion, Draco.' then the Dark Lord looked up from the snake and blinked. 'Is that a ferret?'

Harry looked up and started laughing.

'It is.' Draco said stroking it's head and ignoring Potter as he clutched at his sides.

'I'm not going to ask.' The Dark Lord said watching the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort followed the boys as Draco dragged Harry to the tailers. He had decided that if Harry was going to be resorted into Slytherin, then he was going to get new clothes to wear instead o fthe rags he currently sported. Harry was protesting.

'Do you _want _to walk around in rags?' Draco finally snapped.

'Well no, but -'

'Then stop complaining. And I'm buying them.'

'I can buy them myself. I don't need charity.'

'Think of it as a truce gift. If you're going to be in Slytherin we can't be fighting all the time. Besides, you're staying at the Leaky Cauldren aren't you?'

'Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?' Draco didn't answer.

'Hello, how can we help you? Oh, hello Draco, did you need anything?'

'Yeah, I need you to make him a whole new set of wizarding robes, and muggle clothes as well I guess, he seems to enjoy wearing them.' Draco pushed Harry towards the girl as Voldemort looked on amused.

'If I have to get new clothes than so does Tom, and he can't have anything black'

'Oi! No way Harry. I am not getting a new wardrobe!'

'I am not doing this on my own, and Malfoy has enough clothes. Besides, you don't have to get a new wardrobe, just a few new robes.'

'Actually, I agree with him, blach really isn't your colour.'

Voldemort didn't really have a choice as Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along as he followed the girl to the back room. Voldemort failed in his endeavours to free his sleeve as, when he finally got it free, Harry's hand was wrapped around the one he'd used to pry his sleeve free. Voldemort sighed and gave up, letting himself be led by the hand to where the girl was taking them.

'You are aware,' he said, as the girl left them to get another tailer. 'That I'm going too torture you now before I kill you?'

'And you weren't before?' Harry asked turning to face him.

'No. I was just going to kill you outright, but now...' Voldemort tightened his grip on the boys hand and pulled him against his chest to whisper in his ear. 'Now I'm going to torture you until you beg for death, until your throat is to raw to make any sound, and I'll enjoy it, I'll enjoy every scream and cry you make.' Voldemort felt Harry shiver and smiled. 'Yes, I'll enjoy it very much.' Voldemort released Harry's hand and stepped back as the girl returned with her co-worker. He smirked when Harry blushed at the girl's knowing look. He was quite pretty flustered, and Voldemort swore to make him blush as much as possible while the truce was still on.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! This has a bit of smut in it. It's not much but it is there.

For those of you who haven't been paying all that much attention to the story in the last couple of days, I now have a Beta for this story; Krysania, so any and all mistakes I blame on her. Those of you who just joined the story, ignore this A/N

* * *

Harry sighed as he closed the door behind Malfoy. It had been a long day and after the incident in the shop, Voldemort had made every effort to make him and Draco blush. The man's wicked grin and double entendre had made both of them blush so much they had decided to escape to Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry pulled his shirt off, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' He called, thinking it was Malfoy coming back for something he had forgotten. He reached for another shirt and pale hands settled on his waist, pulling him against a firm chest as lips descended on his neck. Harry stiffened and a voice carressed his ear as the owner ran his hands up and down his sides.

'Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. At least not today, our truce is still active.' slowly, very, vey slowly, Harry relaxed into the chest behind him.

Once Voldemort was sure that Harry was relaxed he trailed his hands down to Harry's waist and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers. Not getting a reaction, Voldemort pushed them down and gripped Harry's cock in his hand, strocking it to attention, as he trailed kisses down Harry's neck and along his jaw, Voldemort's free hand was undoing the buttons on his shirt and then his slacks, still strocking Harry's dick. Harry let out a small hum of pleasure as Voldemort ran his thumb over the slit. Voldemort chuckled.

'Like that do you?'

Harry hummed happily as he did it again. 'Why're you doing this Tom?'

Voldemort didn't answer, choosing instead to step back so he could strip and lock the door. Harry whimpered at the lose of contact. Voldemort chuckled and took a moment to observe the young man that was his enemy. He frowned, noticing the scars that littered the back that was in front of him. That coupled with the unaturall thinnes of the boy led him to believe the boy had been abused, some of those scars were obviously from a belt, others from a knife, his hand traced the whip marks on Harry's back.

'Why?'

'A house elf managed to ruin a deal that could have made my uncle's carreer. As the house elf was there because of me, he whipped me, said I was never to go back to Hogwarts. He even put bars on my window to stop me.'

'How did you get out?'

'Ron and the twins flew car so they could free me. I had no idea they were going to do it, the house elf was stealing my mail.'

Voldemort's arms encircled the teen's waist, and he propped his chin on the boy's head.

'Why would he do that?'

'He was trying to stop me from going back to Hogwarts, said I was in terrible danger.' Harry turned in the circle of Voldemort's arms. 'If I'd listened to him, Ginny would be dead. That was the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened.'

'That was your second year wasn't it?' At Harry's nod, he continued. 'You wouldn't have been any more than twelve with this.' He said fingering the scars on Harry's back and making him squirm. 'Who would do that to a child?'

'My uncle. Why are you here Tom?'

Voldemort grinned rougishly at him. 'I know you're naive Harry, but even you can't be that naive.'

'Pretend that I am.' Harry said as Voldemort trailed kisses down his throat. He tilted his head so he could have better acess. Voldemort was sroking Harry's erection back into existance. Apparently talking about the abuse he went through wasn't very arousing for him, who knew?

'Hm,' Voldemort trailed kisses along Harry's jaw, then lifted his crimson gaze to Harry's green one. 'I am going to seduce you.'

'Ah, thought so. Alright then. But if I tell you to stop, will you?'

Confusion and then sudden understanding dawned on Voldemort.

'Merlin,' he breathed. 'He raped you didn't he?'

Harrry's silence and refusal to look at him were anwser enough. Voldemort stepped back and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

'Harry, look at me.' He waited until Harry did so. 'There are two things I don not condone with my followers; Child-abuse and rape. If word of one my folllowers doing either reaches me, that follower will suddenly find themselves wishing for death. I do not tolerate it and they know that. If you tell me to stop, then I will stop. My goal is to seduce you, not rape you.'

Harry contemplated that for a bit, then leant up and brushed a kiss across Voldemorts lips.

'Alright then, what do I do?'

'Get dressed, I'm taking you back to the manor. I've got a sudden urge to take my time when seducing you.'

They dressed in silence and Voldemort made Harry's belongings dissapear, presumably to the manor.

'You have a manor?' Harry asked curiously, taking Voldemort's offerd arm.

'It belonged to my family.'

'I thought you hated your family because they were muggles.'

'Not because they were muggles no. It was because they wouldn't acknowledge me as family even though I was the spitting image of my father.'

'And you killed them for that?'

Voldemort shrugged. 'I was angry.' He said it as though it explained everything, and because it was Voldemort it did.


End file.
